KuraMiyu moments
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Just a collection of various type about Kuramochi and Miyuki, my favourite couple in this manga, they need more love. various rating and various mention of couple like Chris/Sawamura, Furuya/Haruichi, Sanada/Raichi and many other. Read and review and help me to support this couple. Warning: possible grammar errore since English isn't my homelanguage. Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Housewife

Every Saturday some ex Seido's members go to Miyuki's house for their usual meeting. It was an occurrence since all of them started college. The only one that never go to this meeting was Kuramochi, because he worked as waiter on weekend, but that Saturday he had managed to get the day free. That evening there were only him, Chris, Sawamura, Furuya and Haruichi .

"Finally we can enjoy having you with us. "Chris said

"Could it be that Kuramochi senpai is scared by evil Miyuki Kazuya's cooking?" Sawamura said

"I've never eaten anything cooked by him, since I can't come on Saturday." He said

"Your workplace is near his house and you never came here?" Chris asked

"I finish work at 6 a.m, and since I'm tired I prefer to go home" He replied

"I get it." Chris replied smiling

"By the way where is stupid Miyuki?" Kuramochi asked not seeing the homeowner

"Bakamochi I can hear you, I'm cooking." Miyuki said

" I'm really curious to taste your cooking. Ohi it's his cooking safe?" He said smirking

"If you don't want eat my cooking order a pizza" Miyuki replied

"Ohi show yourself, or are you ashamed to show yourself in a apron" he teased

"I'm not ashamed, I'm still a sexy man" Miyuki said finally showing himself

Seeing Miyuki in apron caused Kuromochi to burst out of laugh: "Kyahahah you look great. That apron suits you" he said laughing again

"It's a gift, and you can't cooking without apron, Bakamochi." He said pissed

"There is. Senpai's love quarrel" Sawamura said expecting a wrestle move by his senpai

"Love's quarrel my ass, Bakamura, came here and I'll kill you." Kuramochi shouted.

Strangely, Miyuki didin't answer, apparently interested only in making dinner, and Kuramochi was too busy chasing Sawamara to notice the slight blush on Miyuki's cheecks.

"Do you need some help, Miyuki senpai?" Haruichi asked shyly

"No, I've done everything, someone call the two idiots." He said smirking

"Eijun-kun dinner's ready." Haruichi said

"I'm coming, I want eat Miyuki Kazuya's divine food." Sawamura said loudy

"We will see if this food is really divine." Kuramochi said

"You will be surprised." Miyuki retorted

"Could it be that Miyuki Kazuya never invite you because he's afraid of your judgment about his cooking?" Sawamura said

"I'm not afraid of anything Bakamura. My cooking is marvelous." Miyuki replied smirking

Chris smiled knowingly making Miyuki face all red. He knows how much hope Miyuki had for the dinner. He knows that in his heart Miyuki hope that Kuramochi will like his cooking and that Miyuki invited them because he was afraid to remain alone with the person that he loves, since Chris know Miyuki's feeling on Kuramochi, but he also know that Miyuki will never admit something like that to Kuramochi.

Finally the dinner started and Kuramochi seems to really like Miyuki's food, he even asked second, obviously with a snide comment, lamented that he couldn't give a proper judgment on the food that he was eating, and when Sawamura affirmed that Kuramochi-senpai don't want admit that he likes the food, Kuramochi blushed and then he tackled Sawamura into a wrestle move.

"Then Kuramochi-kun, what do you think of Miyuki's food?" Chris asked

Kuramochi looked at him finally releasing the poor Sawamura: "Kyahahah, unexpectedly it's good, but I couldn't give a proper judgment so Miyuki you have to invite me again." He said smirking.

"My house isn't a restaurant, if you want eat anymore you have to pay me." Miyuki said smirking

"Fine, I will buy you the ingredient, it's fine now?" Kuramochi replied

"So you like my cooking? He asked trying to hide his hope

"I can't give a proper judgment." He replied grinning

"Kuramochi senpai is not honest with himself." Haruichi said sighing

" Senpai even asked a second plate of food." Furuya added

"Kuramochi senpai sure is a liar." Sawamura continued

"Kuramochi-kun is a liar." Chirs said writing in his famous notebook

Kuramochi blushed and try to save his pride making a snide comment: "Tch, sure Miyuki is the perfect housewife. Kyahahaha."

"Are you proposing?" Miyuki replied smirking

"No way in the hell." Kuramochi replied

"I wouldn't mind" Miyuki said whispering, buy only Chris heard and smiling cheeringly to Miyuki

"Why the hell are you blushing?" Kuramochi yelled not noticing his own blush

"It's hot near the kitchen, moron. By the way you are blushing." He retorted

"I'm not, this house is really hot, and plus we are near the kitchen, don't flatter yourself moron." He replied, his pride saved, or so he hoped.

The people in the room smiled knowingly, those two idiots likes each other, and they were sure that will be only a matter of time for them to admit their feelings


	2. Chapter 2

Author's space

Anne: Thanks, I love them too, but I've noticed that in this site there aren't many fanfiction about this couple. You are right, they are too stubborn to admit their feelings. I hope you like also this chapter

RubyStar8986: Thanks for your review, I hope you will like also this chapter.

* * *

><p>Pictures<p>

Kuramochi couldn't really suppress his laugh anymore, he was looking for a book in Miyuki's Library when he found a Photo Album of his beloved Kazuya.

"Youichi I'm back…Leave that book." Miyuki said trying to regain his album, because it contains a lot of pictures in which he was a child.

"Oh, so this is your secret diary?" he teased

"No, it's not." He replied

"Then let me look in." Youichi said

"No" Miyuki insisted

"Then I'll open it" he smirked, but Miyuki was faster than him and take the album

"You're violating my privacy." He said

"Kazuya, are you hiding something?" Youichi said angry

"No, I just don't want you to see that." He stated blushing

"Why are you blushing?" he said, now surprised

"I'm not blushing." He replied

"Yes, you are, could it be that you have my photos?" he said smirking

"No way, ahhh ok it's an album full of pictures of when I was a child. Closed question" He replied

" I really want see it, now. It's a part of your life, so I want know." He said softly

"Fine, but I'll kill you if you dare laugh. Come with me" He said

They sat in the living room, and Miyuki start flipping through the album, there were a lot of pictures with his mom, Youichi looked at the picture softly, hugging his lover. His mother's death was a deep wound that he had never forgotten. The air was tense.

"Let's move forward, I want see other pictures." Youichi said and Miyuki silently nodded

Now there were pictures of Miyuki in his elementary school, Youichi needed to lighten the air. He take a pictures of Miyuki and laughed

"You…you were so short." He laughed

"I know that this will happen, this is why I won't show you my pictures." Miyuki said pouting

"From now I will call you shorty,KYAHAHAHAH." He said between laughter

"Give me back my pictures." Miyuki said

"Absolutely not, it's mine now. Time to go now." He said practically running away

"Tch damn him and his fast leg." Miyuki said,

He wonder what Youichi will do with his picture, he trying many times to take that picture back, but with no result, and he couldn't help to wonder why his boyfriend wouldn't give back his picture. A reply to his doubts come thanks to Sawamura, when he invited him and Crhris to his house for dinner.

"Kuramochi senpai is strange this day." Sawamura said

"Maybe you're bother him, since you're so loud." Miyuki teased

"You always have something unnecessary to I won't tell you" He shouted

"Fine, I'll listen." He replied smirking

"As I was trying to say, Kuramochi-senpai is acting strange, he always look at a picture with a scary lovesick face. Yesterday he stared at that picture for three hours." Sawamura said

Miyuki blushed heavily, so this is why he wants that picture, he will tease him forever for this.

"Sorry I'm late" the object of their talk finally appeared, Miyuki couldn't help to smirk at his lover. Youichi noticed that and he immediately understand what happened, glaring at the poor Sawamura, that shivered.

"Now I understand why you wouldn't give back my picture, you could have it since you're staring at it with, how it was, a lovesick face." Miyuki grinned enjoyed his lover heavy blush.

" Bastard Sawamura, I'll kill youuuuu." Kuramochi yelled pursuing him.


End file.
